marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Chernaya
formerly Democratic Republic of Chernaya | Aliases = | Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Continent = Europe | Country = Chernaya | Locale = | Capital = Dovbrotel | Demonym = | Language = Chernayan (see "Languages in Chernaya") | Religion = | Government = | Government2 = | Ruler = | RulerLabel = | Currency = | Custom = | Status = | Preceded = Democratic Republic of Chernaya | Succeeded = | Population = | First = Secret Warriors Vol 2 6 | Overview = The People's Republic of Chernaya, formerly known as the Democratic Republic of Chernaya, is a country in eastern Europe. | HistoryText = Democratic Republic of Chernaya Before suffering a coup d'état, Chernaya or its armed forces had been involved in at least three wars. Among those involved in these conflicts were forces from Russia, the United States, and Latveria, as well as other non-state actors, such as Hydra, the Leviathan and S.H.I.E.L.D.. Many American companies had also been turning to Chernaya for the production of goods, as well as the Inhuman company Ennilux, from Italy, which had its new 4D televisions produced there. During President Zawadski's term, S.H.I.E.L.D. was involved in the affairs of Chernaya, and had elite agents stationed there; however, as soon as S.H.I.E.L.D. was dismantled and these agents stopped being paid, they switched allegiance to General Armand Petrov of the Chernayan Army. Roughly three weeks after the fall of Hydra's short-lived regime in the United States, student protesters shut down most services, collapsing Chernaya. Protest rallies were also held in front of the American embassy. In order to weaken both U.S. and Hydra influence in the region and assist Petrov's plans for a takeover, the Red Room orchestrated the death of Ambassor Peter Antone, who was also a former high-commanding Hydra officer. The Black Widow carried out the assassination, resulting in an explosion that heavily damaged the embassy. People's Republic of Chernaya Shortly afterwards, the military forces led by General Petrov orchestrated a coup and ousted President Zawadski. The deposed leader fled the country while the national television station, the airports, and shipping ports were seized. As a result of Antone's death, both U.S. and Hydra influence in the region was weakened enough to allow General Petrov's coup to take root quickly. Within the 72 hours that followed the regime change, Petrov's new regime seized power and began to settle "old grudges," resulting in the death of countless children. Gas chambers were also said to have been installed. The situation stabilized afterwards, and the military started claiming lands, farms, businesses and everything else, executing their owners if needed, intending to "restore Chernaya", renamed the People's Republic of Chernaya. Sexual minorities were also targeted by the regime, with queer citizens being forced out of their homes for "re-education" purposes. Several internment camps were also established. On Nick Fury's behalf, the Punisher infiltrated Chernaya using a War Machine Armor to put an end to General Petrov's reign roughly three weeks after its beginning. He started dismantling the government's internment camps, freeing its prisoners, and killing countless of soldiers loyal to Petrov. Once Castle started going after Petrov's closes associates, President Petrov threatened to make use of nuclear weapons. The Punisher attacked Petrov while he was holding a military rally in celebration of the recognition of Chernaya's new government by the international community. In response, Petrov launched a nuclear warhead. The Punisher managed to neutralize the warhead, and killed Petrov. As a result, the war-ravaged country slipped back into chaos, remaining for months on the verge of all-out civil war protests occurring in Ukistoval, as unrest between military forces and civilians kept on, eventually escalating. When X-Man returned with the intent of fixing the world, he sent his Horseman Peace (Magneto) to cure the symptoms of war while himself developed a way to cure war itself. Magneto went to village twenty miles outside Ukistoval, where villagers tried to force out soldiers. There, he took the soldiers' guns, melted them into a X-Man statue, than left, leaving the unarmed soldiers to face angry villagers ready to attack them. The X-Men on X-Man and his Horsemen's trail soon arrived to prevent the crowd from tearing the soldiers apart. Facts Language The people of Chernaya speak Chernayan, a Cyrillic language. Some locals speak English as well. Economy Many U.S. companies have established facilities in the region over the past few years, as well as the Italian corporation Ennilux who had its new 4-D televisions produced there. The country possesses airports and shipping ports who have been seized by the military. In the same way, the power claimed lands, farms, businesses and everything else. National Defenses The country possessed a military, equipped with tanks as well as armored transports. S.H.I.E.L.D. had a station there, with elite agents using battlesuits with cloaking capabilities. Those agents became part of General Petrov's forces following the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Food Among the traditional dish of Chernaya is the hurka, a type of sandwich. | PointsOfInterest = * Dovbrotel ** Embassy of the United States of America * Northern Chernaya * Ukistoval | Residents = * General Armand Petrov of the Chernayan Army * President Zawadski (formerly) | Notes = | Trivia = * Chernaya derives its name from a transliteration of the Russian word for black (Чёрная, "chornaya"). * Chernaya is seemingly close to or may even share a border with Latveria, since a Chernayan once compared that mistaking their country for Latveria would be like mistaking the United States with Canada. | Links = }} Category:Fictional Countries